Lilacs in the Garden
by Crowillow
Summary: She just had to be born into a family where they named their daughters after flowers. She dares not wilt or her sister may die. [reincarnation/self-insert.]
1. prologue

Castor Evans pulled at his auburn hair as he paced back and forward in the small hospital room. His twenty-six-year-old face full of weary as his emerald almond shaped eyes flicked from the snowing January night window to his wife's face that was pinched in pain as she clutched her large stomach that was swollen with their second child. "C-Castor!" his wife gasped out as she felt another sharp pinch of pain hit her. "You're going to tear a hole into the floor if you keep at your passing. I'm sure the doctor will be here shortly." she soothed out calmly as she gave him a small tear-filled smile.

Castor felt his chest flush warm as he gazed at his beautiful wife. Her long blonde hair with brown highlights was pulled into a sweaty side sweep of a ponytail while her gray-blue eyes glanced lovingly into his. Castor still felt the shock and happiness that this wonderful woman chose him to marry and to bear his children. "I'm worried that our darling baby is in danger, dear. You woke up bleeding and in severe pain that is far from normal Lavender," he whispered out with a hint of fear and concern in his voice.

Before Lavender could respond to Castor the wooden door opened with a sharp knock and a nervous looking man entered the room with gloves on followed by a nurse holding several large folders. "Hello, folks I have some great news and some more great news that may unsettle you."

"Dr. Fairchild is our baby okay?" Lavender bit out as she gasped through another jolt of pain so severe it felt as if someone was pulling her back apart slowly piece by piece.

"Both babies are just fine Lavender but you are currently in labor so we need to quickly get ready for the new ones to greet us in the living world." he cheerfully sang as the nurse sat down the folders unto the table that was attached to the metal sink. "This is my assistant nurse, my niece Lois and she will be helping me deliver your children today."

Castor felt himself stumble in shock at the news that he had just received, "B-babies?" he stuttered out in confusion as his mind tried to wrap around the facts he was just been given. "What babies!?"

The nurse spoke this time as she pushed up her large glasses on her nose so they wouldn't fall off, "Sometimes we miss when the other twin hides behind their sibling. It is rather rare but not unheard of." she ended as her face heated up with a blush.

"HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT THE BLOODY FACT I'M IN LABOR AND MY INSIDES ARE SLOWING BEING CRUSHED INTO A THOUSAND PIECES AS I GET STABBED BY A HOT IRON KNIFE IN THE BACK!" roared Lavender as she quickly leaned forward in a hunch as she gripped her belly.

Dr. Fairchild quickly went and lifted up her gown and pushed her legs apart and gently pushed his fingers deep within her and then nod his head with a firm concentrated look on his face. "I can feel the head of the first baby getting ready to come out. I need you to go stand with your wife Mr. Evans and when I say push I want you to do it with all your might, Mrs. Evans." the doctor ordered smoothly as the nurse Lois finished checking over the vitals of Lavender before going down to the end of the bed and held one of Lavender's sweaty legs opened. "It is completely normal if you lose control of your body's fluids."

"Castor I'm not ready." Lavender panicked out as she clutched tightly unto Castor's hand causing him to give a slight wince to the grip.

Castor leaned down and gave a light peck on his wife's sweat covered forehead. "You can do this sweetheart, you are strong and ready."

"I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR TWINS!" she cried as she leaned forward and gave a mighty push.

"Good Mrs. Evans." Lois chimed out happily. "We see a bit of the head now, you're further dilated then we both thought."

"CASSSSSSSSSSSTOR!" Lavender screamed as tears began to seep down her face. "YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Lavender hunched and pushed hard feeling a sense of great relief as her second child entered the word with a small startled cry.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Dr. Fairchild cheered happily as he quickly cut the cord and handed the newborn off to the nurse to be cleaned, and wrapped up before he peered back down to begin to bring the third Evans child into the world.

"You are doing so well love, so well. One more to go and then you can hold our new angels. We have another daughter who I'm sure will be as wonderful as our Petunia is." Castor spoke softly as he ran his fingers through his wife's hair ignoring all the threats she was given him.

"YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" she wailed as with a final cry of pain her third and final child entered the world with a mighty battle cry.

"ANOTHER DAUGHTER!" Dr. Fairchild hummed out as he cut the cord and handed her off to Lois before setting the work to stop the bleeding and sew up the small tear the twins had caused.

Well into the early morning as everything was calm and both newborn sisters were away sucking on their mother's breasts did Castor ask for their names. Lavender smiled down at the baby on her left breast who had soft tuffs of deep auburn hair with light copper highlights and soft blue eyes which were currently shut-in content. "The youngest will be called Lily Jasmine Evans" she spoke softly. "She has your hair." she hummed out as she brushed a stray hair away from her soft forehead. She then tilted her head to watch the baby on her right breast slowly stop and then restart to eat as if she was fighting it. "The eldest twin will be called Lilac Rose Evans." she mused out as she brushed a wild curl of ruby colored hair with blonde highlights from her face. "I think they both will have your lovely green eyes."

Castor gave an amused chuckle, "I see what you did there." he spoke as he poked his wife gently on her nose. "Named them both after your family's tradition of flowers."

"Well of course," she smirked out before giving a small yawn.

The Evans father gave his wife a gentle smile as he swiftly picked up his daughters and kissed his wife on her forehead. "Get some rest love, you've worked hard and earned it."


	2. Chapter 1-The Evans Sisters

**Hey guys we are super sorry for the long wait! Did you know teething is quite painful? (Shows tiny bite marks made from a toddler.)  
** _(snickers) Feisty little thing isn't he. Anyways, give my beloved sister all the credit, for she is the one who wrote the entire chapter and not me! And on the side note, you are now looking at a high school graduate!_

 **(Rolls eyes) Don't listen to her, she gave a lot of ideas for the chapter. On that note, (sets off fireworks) CONGRATS I'M SO PROUD YOU DID NOT KILL ANYONE THESE LAST FOUR YEARS!**

 _(SNORTS) I was quite tempted to do away with this idiot in my last class, but If I had I wouldn't be here and I wish to continue writing this story with you._

 **We hope you guys enjoy the chapter (looks at crow wearily.)**

 _(smirks) And if ya don't them scram ya little shits!_

* * *

Near the edge of Cokeworth lived a quaint middle-class neighborhood which was far as anyone could tell perfectly normal. Down at the end of Cheshire Street lived the Evans family in their two-story cottage-style brick house. They had a gravel road that led to their neatly cut lawn where two rose bushes one planted on each side of the gray stairs that led to the light blue porch which held an ivory swing. The wooden front door was large and painted a deep blue that held a flower wreath on its door and on the floor a gray rug in various hues of blue with the word **WELCOME** in big bold letters. It was a nice warmly-felt home and if one were to inquire about the comings and goings of Number 31, the response would seem mundane without a touch of magic.

If you were to ask Margery Temple, she would give you a coy smile and gush right away about every tiny little details she could remember that made up the Evans family from the adorable daughters to the two parent figures. Mrs. Temple then perhaps would straighten out her cocktail dress and offer the standard tea with biscuits as she went off and whispered the comings and goings of all the residents that laid next door to her.

And though perhaps people would often think she was perhaps too invested in the going-on's of her neighbors, she had the wonderful luck to witness the growth of the Evans family from duo to three girls who loved to giggle as they swung from the tire swing. The Evans patriarch and matriarch first arrived alone on a cool autumn day. Perhaps it was because she too was once a mother that Mrs. Temple had a sixth sense to know when another woman was expecting even if they had yet to know, much like the beautiful Mrs. Evans.

Lavender Evans was indeed a beautiful woman who was dainty and petite an size with a curvaceous figure. She wore her blonde hair with chocolate brown highlights free allowing it to settle elegantly against her shoulders. Mrs. Temple would often comment to her husband how her blue-gray eyes would constantly twinkle with merriment no matter the occasion of bad weather.

Castor Evans was handsome in his own right as well and if Mrs. Temple happened to be fifteen years younger she would have tried her own hand at getting a husband as fine as him. Being an officer in the air force allowed the six-foot man to have a physically fit body. His head was filled with thick crimson curls that shone in the sunlight and allowed his emerald eyes to stand out themselves brightly.

The young couple emitted a comforting air of confidence and kindness that allowed people to feel welcome around them. Mrs. Temple could tell that they would be heartily welcomed into the community, with the little kid they had on the way and the home they've come to make theirs.

Mrs. Temple's prediction as it often does come true when she and her fellow neighbors were invited over to greet the new addition to the Evans family, Petunia. Petunia was a rather cute and adorable baby with a tuft of fine blonde hair and blue eyes. She conversed with the new parents, learning of the horrifying pain Petunia's mother had suffered and her plans never to have children again, but Mrs. Temple knew, from the look in the lovely woman's eye that there would be more children to come.

It was only two years later that the Evans cottage-style house was packed full of neighbors and family members alike to greet the final two additions to the family, twins. These darlings were astonishingly beautiful, even as infants, and their appearance had made a stamp on all who met them. They were obviously not identical, but you could see the likeness rather well.

The youngest of the twins, Lily Jasmine had a tuft of fine auburn colored hair and her father's almond-shaped emerald eyes that glowed with childish innocence and wonderment. She had an oval-shaped face, button nose, and chubby cheeks that would later when she smiled, show two dimples.

The eldest of the twins, Lilac Rose had a tuft of ruby hair with highlights of blonde that curled out from top of her head. The same emerald colored eyes found on Lily could be seen on Lilac though they held a doe-shape instead. Her face was heart-shaped, a matching button nose, and her chubby cheeks were set a little higher on the cheekbone. Right near her upper lip on the right side wad small beauty mark.

Up until that point, Mrs. Temple had doubts about the Evans family; Castor had been spending more time at the small base than usual and Lavender never seemed as happy as she had before.

But it was when she saw the love in the eyes of both parents and daughters alike, that she knew they would be just fine

* * *

Lilac Evans has a secret so odd and unnatural she knows she must keep it safe from her loving family.

The nine-year-old had died once and somehow managed to be reborn into a world she once knew as fiction. (Rebirth and being a baby sucked.)

It's a blur her death but she remembers walking across the stage to get her high school diploma before everything went black and she woke up into the cold arms of the doctor dazed, scared, and confused. It took three years for her to fully understand what had happened and another full three to figure out that the world which was once fiction was now her reality. She admits it took both Petunia and Lily hugging her firmly to stop her hysterical crying when she realized how her sweet older sister would turn into an abusive bitter woman and her baby twin would end up rotting in the ground.

So she kept quiet and took to her role of being the perfect middle child that she could be in a loving family. A loving family she wished she had in her last life instead of being nothing but a spare heir to a large fortune from a rich family. She baked with her mother, hunted with her father, read books with Petunia, and danced and played pretend with Lily.

Lilac tried hard to be utterly perfect and if she had the keen eye of Mrs. Temple she would have known she was the glue that kept the family together peacefully even now at nine-years-old. "Petal, darling?" Lavender's voice called from the kitchen towards her quietest child.

"Yes, mum?" Lilac shouted back looking up from her coloring book.

"Could you come here for a moment?"

Lilac quietly placed her blue crayon in her coloring book before closing it and stood allowing their peach carpet to tickle the bottom of her feet while the echoes of the news on the telly played behind her. "In other news, beloved actress Judy Garland was found dead in her London home earlier this morning by her maid."

"Yes, mummy?" Lilac inquired as she walked into the kitchen giving Petunia and Lily a smile while they ate their sugary Kaboom cereal.

"Have you eaten already, sweetheart?" Lavender inquired as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You woke up early this morning before the rooster could even croak." she teased good-naturally.

Lilac gave a smile of her own as she tucked a strand of her own ruby hair behind her ear as she took a seat at the wooden kitchen table. "I made some porridge this morning and sorry I woke up from a nightmare." she ended softly trying to ignore the concern looks both her sisters were giving her.

Lavender leaned down to kiss Lilac's head before turning back to do the dishes in the sink, "Why don't you spend the day down at the pond girls and enjoy the picnic basket I packed, hm?" the Evans mother calmly hummed as she scrubbed at the cast-iron skillet vigorously.

"Mother we were supposed to go to the beach for a picnic today with father." eleven-year-old Petunia protested loudly with a huff.

Lilac knew that at eleven and a preteen Petunia was trying to act older than what she was at the oddest of times. Their mother knew it as well because she would give Petunia endearing smiles. "Your father has been called into work today my little flowers."

An uncomfortable tense silence filled the air for several moments before Lily broke it with her usual cheerful voice, "We'll go to the park, mummy. Oh, Tuney, Rose, maybe we can feed the ducklings." she beamed while Petunia rolled her eyes while Lilac shrugged her shoulders.

"We can't feed them too much or they'll never leave, Lils," Lilac warned her twin as she picked their bowls up and handed them to their mother before grabbing the wicker basket. "Come on before it gets too hot and they leave."

* * *

The pale lanky boy knew he should not spy on his neighbors and that his mother would have been mortified if she found out he did, but he simply could not help himself. For the longest time, he thought he was alone in this deary place until one day he had spotted the pretty girl at the playground doing the accidental magic of all things. Severus hid behind the overgrown bushes and with greedy eyes, he watched as the pretty ruby-haired girl grow colorful butterflies from the palm of her hands. Today he had been hoping to speak to her but then the other two sisters tagged along and Severus was unable to make proper social cues and he better calm his heart before panic sets in and they know he's here. "Lily!" screeched the eldest with alarm as she peered into the cupped hands of the youngest with rose-colored hair.

"It's not going to hurt you, Tuney." Lily protested softly as she allowed the flower blooming into her hands fall down on their shared blanket.

"I can do it too, Nia!" the girl he had been watching for a while exclaimed as out of her cupped hands flew a blue butterfly. "See it won't hurt you." Rose soothed calmly.

"It's not right," Petunia uttered, but her blue-gray eyes had followed the butterfly's flight and lingered upon it. "How did you both do it?" she added with definite longing in her voice.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Severus spoke unable to contain himself any longer as he found himself jumping from behind the thick bushes.

Petunia shrieked pulling Lily with her and ran back towards the swings, but Lilac, though clearly startled by his appearance, remained where she was staring with wide green eyes at his deep onyx-brown ones. Severus was already regretting making an appearance, especially to the pretty girl while wearing his mother and father's old clothes. "What's obvious?" Lilac inquired with a tilt of her head as she took in a pivotal character from her old world.

Severus had an air of nervous excitement around him as he greedily took in Lilac's face before giving a swift glance at Lily and then grudgingly Petunia. "I know what you both are," he muttered softly with sallow cheeks slowly turning red.

"What do you mean?" Petunia questioned as she slowly walked over one hand gripping Lily tightly while the other one reached out to grab Lilac's.

Severus' eyes flashed with an unknown emotion while he gave Petunia a brief look of disgust though he managed to quickly wipe it away. "You're both witches," he stated firmly to Lilac who was slowly turning alarmed as she realized he had been only watching her instead of Lily.

Lily looked affronted as she jerked backward causing the other two girls to stumble with her, "That's not a nice thing to say to somebody!" she chided her nose turned up in the air as she begun to drag her to sisters away.

"NO!" bellowed Severus his face turning crimson as he ran after them desperately his coat flapping behind him and Lilac wondering why he wears such a thing in this type of weather. "You are," Severus pleaded turning to Lilac with wide hopeful eyes. "You both are Witches. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard." he explained staring intently at Lilac who inwardly was having a panic attack to the fact Severus was talking to her instead of Lily. Lily her twin who he would send her unknowingly to her death in the far future if she does not do anything before then.

Petunia's laugh was like ice water being dumped on someone in winter time,"Wizard!" she shrieked recovering from his sudden arrival. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told the twins, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?" she demanded of the strange boy.

"Haven't been spying," said Severus, hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, "you're a Muggle."

Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone. "Lily, Lilac, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left, however, Lilac stayed staring at Severus while he stood watching the two of them as they marched through the playground gate.

"I don't think it was nice of you to insult my sister like that," Lilac spoke softly keen green eyes staring hard at Severus who turned even redder at her talking to him. "Next time you see her, apologize," she stated firmly.

"I-" he stuttered clenched hands pulling on his tunic. "I'm Severus." he blurted out in his nine-year-old glory before going from flushing red to a starking white.

"I'm Lilac Evans, pleased to meet you." she greeted with a kind smile tucking a strand of ruby hair behind her ear.

"LILAC COME ON!" screamed Lily.

Lilac rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later, Severus." she huffed before she turned and stormed out of the park gates leaving a bitterly disappointed but hopeful boy behind.

* * *

Lily Jasmine knew her sister was oddly mature, much more mature than Petunia who was their older sister at times. She could be too quiet as she often sat on the back porch staring at the sky with a daze look at times. Nevertheless, Lily loved her sister and knew that without her being the glue to their family things could have been different. "And the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside of school, you get letters," Severus explained softly to the three Evans sisters.

"But they have done magic outside of school!" screeched Petunia in worry as she glanced around as if a letter for them would pop up out of nowhere.

Petunia was a good example of how Lilac had managed to keep the glue and peace together with the three sisters.

 _"Petunia?" Lilac uttered softly as she knocked on the half-opened door before pushing it open further._

 _"Tuney?" Lily mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes which were rimmed in red from crying. "Can you please talk to us?"_

 _"GO AWAY, FREAKS!" screamed Petunia as she threw a pastel pink and yellow checkered pillow at them from her bedroom._

 _"Oh, forget this," hissed Lilac fed up with Petunia's antics as she violently shoved the door open and stormed into the bedroom. "Enough of your temper tantrum Petunia!" she demanded ignoring Lily as she shut the door so their mother would not hear them arguing._

 _"Excuse me!" gasped Petunia. "Who do you think you are!" she barked out as she glared with all her might at Lilac._

 _"I'm your sister, Lilac!" she retorted as she stood fiercely in front of Petunia who sat curled up on her bed hugging another one of her pillows to her chest. "I'm scared, worried out of my mind, and at the moment I need my big sister!" she croaked at the end tears slowly slipping down her rosy cheeks. "So can you stop being a bloody hag for a moment and hug me?" she spoke ignoring how Lily flinched at her use of crass language._

 _"Lilac." Petunia whispered stunned as she watches Lilac who hardly ever cried, cry in front of her. "Oh, Lilac." she muttered as she leaned over and yanked Lilac on the bed and into her arms. "I'm sorry!"_

 _"Nia, I know you're jealous that Lily and I can do things you can't, but that does not make you any less special. Besides, we need you to protect us." Lilac stated calmly as she waved Lily over to cuddle on Petunia's other side._

 _"How can I protect you too, I've got nothing." she ended bitterly._

 _"What do you think will happen if the Government finds out about us and the things we do?" Lilac whispered softly with pain filled eyes. "Lily and I will leave to start school in a few years, who is going to help us keep in touch with our heritage and the world we come from? Who will watch over mum and da for us?"_

 _"If the government found out they would forcefully take you away and probably do experiments on you like the Americans and Area 51 that John tells us in class about." Petunia croaked eyes fearful as she gazed at her younger sisters._

 _"Exactly," Lilac confirmed with a nod of her head. "We need you to help us and protect us, Petunia. Without you here to keep us updated on things we'll miss, like education and news we could easily be caught. I have a strong feeling that our worlds are hidden with good reasons, remember the witch trials of the early sixteenth century?"_

 _"They burned innocent people." Petunia spoke paling. "They could burn you?!" she shrieked horrified._

 _"They could if we're caught."_

 _"No! Never! I won't allow it!" she hissed eyes burning with wrath and protectiveness. "That boy will have to tell us about this magic world if I have to beat it out of him."_

"We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," Severus nodded importantly as he glanced at Lilac intensely, "and they start training you, then you've got to be careful."

Lily twirled a leaf in her hand while Petunia continued making flower crowns with Lilac. "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke?" Lily mumbled softly.

"Of course it's real for us," Severus spoke as he fiddled with his own leaf. "All three of us will get a letter and go to Hogwarts."

"Really?" whispered Lily with wide hopeful eyes.

"Definitely," said Severus while he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of them, brimful of confidence in his destiny. "We'll get there."

"And will it really come by owl?" Petunia inquired her nose scrunched up at the thought.

"Normally," said Severus. "But your sisters are Muggle-borns, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents," he informed to Petunia as his went wide with wonder as she placed a flower crown on Lilac's head.

"Severus, does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" Lilac questioned with a slight tilt of her head as she stared at her friend who was perhaps closest to her out of the three of them.

Severus hesitated for a moment, His onyx-brown eyes, eager in the vivid greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the bright red hair. "No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," Petunia spoke relaxing in worry about her sisters not wanting them to face even more hardships in their strange new world.

"They both got loads of magic," Severus spoke as he greedily took in Lilac's face. "I saw it when I was-" he trailed off with a blush. "They both will be okay, Petunia."

Lord, Lilac certainly hoped so.


	3. Chapter 2-Magic Galore

**"Oh there you were, heart made of glass,**

 **Fragile little thing, shattered too fast."-Icon for Hire**

The early morning air was crisp and fresh full of wintry snow when Petunia Ivy came awake to the world. Grey-blue eyes greeted a dusky purple sky and in her bones, she knew a change was upon her. It takes about an hour for her to even considered getting out of bed and another three before she's ready to take on the day when she is greeted with the smell of breakfast. "Good morning," she yawns out to her family as she takes her place at the table. "Happy birthday little flowers."

"Tuney I thought you would never get up!" chirped Lily with a huff as syrup from her pancake dripped down the side of her mouth.

"Nia is a teenager now and they take forever to get ready." Lilac teased goodnaturedly as she pushed a plate of breakfast over to Petunia her smile blinding her sister for a moment.

"Now girls stop teasing your sister," Lavender intoned with amusement her eyes twinkling with love for her children. "Even if she does sleep like a rock."

"Mother!" Petunia whined feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She knew she was not as beautiful as her mother and sisters as she ended up inheriting her parent's harder-shaped looks. "I don't sleep like a rock!"

"I'm afraid you do, darling Ivy," Castor spoke up as he sat down his newspaper. "A hurricane could blow by and you wouldn't hear it. Now Lilac, Lily, what have you decided for us to do for your birthday? I've cleared my schedule and today will be all about you two like it was for Petunia on her birthday." he ended giving the twins a smile full of love that made Lilac who never knew love preen underneath it.

"Lily wanted to go to the beach and have a picnic while I wanted to go out to dinner and see a movie." Lilac hummed out as she took a large bite of her banana chocolate chip pancakes.

"Those both sound wonderful to do darlings. Castor, there's this new restaurant that opened up called Seasons." Lavender babbled happily. "We all could dress up fancy-like."

"Anything for my girls." chirped Castor as he gave an exaggerated wink causing all of them including Petunia to giggle.

"Papa, would it be okay if Severus comes and joins us?" Lilac shyly inquired of her over-protective father.

Castor's smile faltered for a moment at the mentioned of the lanky boy from down yonder who seemed to cling tightly to his daughter's, though mostly Lilac. Castor knew the home life the child had and he did not judge him, it was only the stone drop feeling he would have when he noticed the fixated look the boy would give at Lilac or the glares at anyone who held her attention besides him. It wasn't healthy and he knew if they did not curb it now, something terrible would happen in the future. However, before Castor could voice his opinion on the matter, there was a sharp knock on the front door. "Are you expecting company, Lavender?" he questioned his wife.

"No I am not." she denied softly she too confused as her husband. "My book club agreed to skip this Saturday due to the girl's birthday."

"Then what on Earth?" Castor grumbled as he got up and abandon the table in favor of the door, Lavender trailing after him.

Lily watched as the kitchen door swung closed before turning to her sisters with a beaming grin, "You don't think it is for us and Hogwarts do you?" she breathed breathlessly.

Petunia had a thoughtful look on her face trying to think back to one of the countless lectures they all received from Severus, "Sev did say we would get a letter hand-given by someone because you two are Muggle-borns." she spoke in a soft whisper.

"Let's find out!" Lily chirped face full of excitement as she without second thought bolted for the living room.

"That girl," Lilac muttered dryly with a shake of her head slowly taking steps towards the door before pausing to peer over her shoulder and at Petunia who was still sitting stiffly at the table. "Aren't you coming, Nia?"

Petunia jittered about in her seat nervously, "I don't want to intrude on your guy's special moment." she mumbled ashamed trying to valiantly ignore the jab of envy in her chest.

Lilac gave Petunia a kind smile eyes filled with understanding, "Silly Nia, of course, this is your moment too. Remember without you we are no one. You protect us in ways papa and mama shall never understand or even imagine." she finished wisely as she gripped Petunia's hand and yanked her into the living room causing them to stumble.

"Oh hello!" a warm velvety-voice with a hint of firmness greeted with surprise.

Lilac felt her eyes go wide with awe and wonder as she took in a pivotal character she once knew in her former life. Minerva McGonagall was a classic beauty who appeared to be in her late-twenties. She was rather tall with a slender form that allowed her to command a presence and sharp green-yellow eyes that seemed to assess not only her every movement but the entire Evans family. Her chocolate-brown hair which she thought would be in a tight bun hung loosely past her shoulders making her face look even more kind and welcoming. "Who are you, ma'am?" Petunia inquired softly with a tilt of her head.

Minerva gave a light pat to the small letters that laid in her lap, "As I was telling your parents here Miss Evans, I am from a special school." she informed with a nod to Castor and Lavender who sat with both confusion and weariness on their face, Lily all but bouncing on the couch from the space between them.

"What type of school?" Petunia softly whispered as she and Lilac both took a seat together on the spare couch. Minerva merely smiled as she handed a thick envelope of yellow parchment to both Lily and Lilac.

Lilac felt herself grow stiff as she stared at the envelope which was attached to her former childhood so long ago. One which she had desperately yearned for magic and love only to find dreary unhappiness. Her chubby child-like fingers gently rubbed the seal bearing the most familiar coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

 **Miss. L. Evans**

 **The Attic Bedroom**

 **31 Cheshire St.**

 **Cokeworth, England**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 _Dear Ms. Evans_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Lily gave a high pitch squeal as she jumped up from the couch and begun to dance around the room hopping from one foot to the other, "It's real! It's real! Severus was telling the truth!" she giggled in a delirium of happiness only a newly turned eleven-year-old could do.

"I beg your pardon, Severus told you what?" scowled Castor as he sternly looked at the woman in a now unfriendly light.

"Oh, Papa isn't it wonderful?" Lily sighed out happily clutching her letter to her chest before turning to Minerva with a worried frown. "We don't know where to go to get our school supplies, Severus refused to tell us," she spoke given the woman a pout in the process.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Bellowed Castor having enough of one daughter babbles and the others tense quietness. "LADY EXPLAIN NOW!" he barked in his voice that commanded officers to kill.

Minerva let out a sigh as she sat stiffly in her chair and gave an assessing look to Castor while her hands gripped the teacup. "Have you ever wonder or perhaps seen when your twin daughters did anything unusual or strange? Toys appearing when you put them up? Sweets spotted in hands when you denied them? Hair changing into bright odd colors when tempers were too high to control?" she mused shrewdly.

Both Castor and Lavender exchanged knowing looks between themselves, "And if we had?" Lavender inquired softly an intense but protective gleam entering her eye.

"Your two daughters have been blessed with a gift, a gift both wondrous and disastrous. Lily and Lilac are what we would call witches, as they have the gift of magic."

"Witches?" Castor scoffed. "Next you'll say I'm an elf and the wife is a troll." he sneered slightly.

"While I can assure you are too tall to be an elf and your wife too pretty to be a troll, your daughters are witches," Minerva spoke sternly as she pulled a slender wand out from between the sleeves of her petticoat. "Allow me to show you proof if I may Mr. Evans?" she ended drolly with an upturned eyebrow.

"Go on," Lavender spoke kindly as she gripped Castor's hand tightly to stop him from going into another angry rant. Minerva flicked her wand at the coffee table and it quickly turned into a dazzling throne fit for a king of the olden days to sit upon before she quickly flicked her wand causing it to turn back into the rich gray-oak wood it once was. "How did you do that!" Lavender gasped out in wonder as Castor turned paler than soured milk.

"Magic." Minerva teased out with a wink causing the Evans mother to tinkle with laughter.

"I always knew my daughters were special, all of them," Castor spoke firmly as his green eyes sent proudness to all three of his darling little flowers. "You said that their magic was both wondrous and disastrous, care to explain?"

"If your daughters don't go to school to learn how to hone in and control their magic they could end up an Obscurus."

"Obscurus?" both parents mumbled in confusion.

Minerva became ashen-faced as her eyes full of happiness dimmed slightly, "Something that happens when a child subconsciously represses and buries their magic. This causes them in fits of emotional distress to turn into a monstrous being and destroy all those around them being foe or friend as they can no longer distinguish between the two."

Lavender and Castor both went white as they realized they would have to allow two of their children to go far away from them. "Where is this, Hogwarts if I might ask?" Castor demanded allowing the strange name to roll off his tongue.

"The school is in the highlands of Scotland," she informed allowing a hint of her Scottish accent to bleed through with a proud look on her face for a moment before it returned into its mask of neutralness.

"So far," Lavender whispered sadly as she thought the miles and lakes apart she would be from her babies. "How long would they be attending this boarding school?"

"School beings on the second of September and ends on the fifth of June. We have Christmas holidays also known as Yule which allows students to return home for a week." Minerva swiftly answered each questioned without a beat.

"I see," Castor swallowed before taking in the beaming smile of Lily and the thoughtful look of Lilac before heaving out a deep sigh. "Where do we need to go to gain their school supplies?" he inquired causing another peal of squeals to escape Lily as he accepted their enrollment.

"I believe I will be showing you today how to get there." Minerva mused as her green-yellow eyes had that twinkle of both merriment and mischief-making in them.

* * *

Lilac thought Diagon Alley was a bustle of both magic and excitement, one that the ink-filled desires written by J.K Rowling couldn't possibly write. The pub was dreary smelling of stale bread and moldy clothes but once through the back, she entered into a place that Lucy could only dream a wardrobe could take her too.

The visit to the bank had been both tense and strangely intriguing as she took in the sharp-tooth humanoids. The fact that both of them had a family vault ready for them to use but unable to know about it until they were thirteen caused her eyes to brighten in curiosity.

"Lilac look at that shop?" Petunia whispered in awe as she pointed to a lavender colored building that held a bright magenta sign in fancy cursive stating **Madam Gardenia's Boutique and Spa.**

"Shall we go in? They might have my uniform here." Lilac whispered with a fond smile knowing Lily ran off with their parents and bought her supplies in one go without thought.

"Do you," Petunia began voice thick with hope, "Do you think they'll have magic that could make me pretty like you and Lily?" she ended face turning red in slight shame.

Lilac frowned at her sister words and could not understand why she thought she was ugly. Lilac thought Petunia was of a darker beauty and held striking features but if Petunia was unhappy she would change that.

"Of course, Petunia," she mumbled softly as she gently patted her sister's hand. " I still think you're beautiful."

"You are my sister, Lilac." Petunia mused with a dry look as they entered the store ignoring the ding of the bell alerting their presence. "You are supposed to say things like that."

"Petunia!" Lilac protested.

"Now girls there will be no fighting in my store." a voice warned sternly. Both girls turned to the top of the stairs in surprise to find a beautiful old woman in her mid-forties. "Now how may I help you?" she inquired kindly her long silver-blonde hair swaying gently behind her with each step she took down the stairs until she was standing right in front of them.

"So pretty," Petunia mumbled in utter awe as she took in the twinkling indigo eyes of the strange otherworldly woman. "Make me pretty!" she blurted out before clasping her hands over her mouth in mortification.

"The woman blinked for a moment before a soft smile stretched across her face. "Sweetheart you are already pretty." she ended with puzzlement.

"See, I told you!" Lilac muttered smugly.

"But I'm not pretty." Petunia disagreed vehemently. "Not like you both."

The old woman quirked her lips in thought for a moment before giving a sharp nod of her head, "You'll do darling, you'll do." she ended softly as she flashed out her hand and gripped Petunia's upper arm.

"I'm sorry, Petunia will do what?" Lilac snarled already about to pounce on the woman in defense of her sister.

"Call me Denia and I know your family's magic," she informed lofty as she gripped Lilac's upper arm and begun to frogmarch the both of them to the back of her store. "While your sister is a squib she still has that drop of magic. I owe your family a great debt and now I shall help pay it back slowly." she snapped her fingers and Petunia's clothes quickly disappeared causing her to shriek before she was shoved by an unforeseen force into a boiling tub of vivid pink water. "Girl do stop shrieking on like a banshee. If I had wanted to kill you wee' ones I've had done it by now far before you could even blink." she ended sharply as she shoved a winded Lilac into a leather chair and swung her to face the large reflective mirror.

"Ma'am, you seem to have us confused with someone else," Lilac spoke hesitantly jade eyes wary as she watched the old woman. "I don't have family magic yet, I'm a muggle-born."

"If you're a muggle-born I'll eat a hat!" the woman stated flatly as she took a brush and begun to tackle Lilac's hair. "Ludicrous with that blood mumble-jumbo since grove-witches and wizards are certainly a thing-"

"Grove?" Petunia sputtered out as she kept her body underneath the bubbles and out of sight.

"They are the true muggle-borns in a sense," Gardenia explained as she turned to Petunia and flicked her silvery-wand at the bottle cabinet behind her causing bottles to fly and pour themselves over the boiling water. "They are babies born in groves that are blessed by magic and begin new magical families."

"Then what is a Bonerose?" Lilac muttered as she eyed the neon pink bubbles which were beginning to float above the tub.

Gardenia gave them both tight smiles, "I'm afraid I cannot give any more details about it until your first majority at thirteen darlings. All I can recommend is keeping the fact you are a Bonerose quiet until then." she ended firmly before pulling out a golden laced brush. "Now let's make you both stunning and get you settled for school."

* * *

The Magical Menagerie was rowdy and it took everything in his power to not pinch his nose in annoyance and aggravation as people rudely bumped past him without even an 'excuse me'. Subtly pushing and tripping others he managed to gain access to the back where the obscure animals were held. "Nia aren't they adorable?" cooed a soft bell-like voice.

Lucius craned his head to the side and found two girls leaning over a glass cage in the rare snake species section. "Lilac Rose the man said they were dangerous!" snapped the older girl with a shrill to her voice causing him to slightly wince. Lucius noticed she was at least two or three years older than the other girl with shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair and sharp gray-blue eyes. While Lucius would agree she was pretty even if he could still slightly smell the after effects of the permanent beauty potion on her, she still had nothing on the other girl.

"Petunia," the other girl stressed out her name clearly, "Snakes are so often misunderstood, like spiders." she ended with a pout as she leaned her small finger and allowed it to brush gently over the scales of the albino snake who seemed to lean into her touch.

"You don't like spiders, Rose." Petunia he now knew mused dryly.

"That's not the point!" Lilac sputtered as she continued to rub at the snakes' scales. "I think snakes are remarkable creatures. Their both cunning and resourceful when it comes to not only themselves but also their families. It's a shame people judge them so harshly." the pretty girl ended kindly tucking a strained of her waist-length ruby colored hair behind her ear.

"Well said." Lucius could not help but input causing both girls to jump startled as they turned to face him with surprise flickering wildly across their faces. "I apologize, ladies, it was not my intentions to startled you." he ended with a sly smile as he greedily took in the jade eyes of what he knew would be a new powerful Hogwarts student. It was so hard nowadays to find powerful and beautiful witches to marry with the hopes of carrying on the family name. "I'm Lucius Malfoy and I'll be in my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"I'm Lilac Evans and that's my older sister Petunia." the ruby-haired mudblood returned with a wary look shining keenly in her eyes.

Lucius cordial look became a tad strained as he realized a potential bride was now far beneath him. Perhaps he could keep her as his mistress and father a couple children he could legitimize since his line was close to dying out. Often at times Mudbloods 'accidentally' signed binding contracts. "Is this ferret bothering you girls?" a sharp voice barked causing Lucius to come out of his musings to give a fierce glare at his hated rival, Bellatrix Black who stood now before him in all her haughty glory. Curly ebony waist-length hair bouncing behind her as violet eyes seemed to bore into his soul, soft-bow lips curled in disgust as her wand seemed to twirl effortlessly from between her slender fingers.

"Black!" he spat in disgust nose turned up at the heiress of the cadet branch of the Black family.

"Ferret Malfoy," Bellatrix cooed back as she turned her eyes sharply to the young girls standing stiffly against the glass cage. "He's not bothering you, is he?" she asked bluntly yet with kind concern as her eyes quickly assessed their bodies for any damages. "Always after innocent Muggle-borns, aren't you Lucy!" she sneered as she suddenly gripped both Lilac and Petunia's shoulder. "This way darlings, this way." she cooed with slight cackles as she began to manhandled them away from a now protesting Lucius.

"I would never try and dirty myself with a mud-" his words were abruptly cut off as her crooked wand was jabbed straight at his chest.

"Finish that word and I'll hex your tongue out right here and now, Malfoy." she hissed. "And then when we're in school I shall make nice use my Perfect status to make the rest of your Hogwarts years I'm there miserable. Now shoo like the snot-nose toe-rag you are," she demanded jabbing her wand repeatedly into his chest with each threat and insult she spouted.

"When my father here's about this!" he hissed causing Lilac to choke down a laugh as she watched the puffed up blonde shuffle quickly away.

"Thank you," Lilac spoke eyes twinkling with both gratitude and confusion. "He came out of nowhere and was making my sister and me rather uncomfortable."

Bellatrix relaxed her hold on the girls' shoulders as she stood up sharp making her hair bounce in the process her thick curls unruly much like her temper when tested. "I know the likes of Malfoy and nothing good comes when he tries to be kind. Especially kind to pretty girls." she ended with a dark look. "Now you two," she began with a lecture as she nudges them away from the dark corner and towards the cat section. "I'm sorry your introduction to magic began with a rough start so to make up for it I shall buy you both a companion."

"Oh, we couldn't possibly," Petunia immediately protested finding her voice once again. "You've already helped us so much unknowingly."

"Nonsense little ones, I shan't hear another word on the matter." Bellatrix ended in her usual blunt manner with her violet eyes and stance giving off the older sister demeanor.

The both of them ended up leaving with the oddest of creatures who happened to end up as their actual familiars, in the end, thanks to Bellatrix.

Petunia with a Thunderowl which happened to be the smaller cousin to the Thunderbird she later learns. Her owl had ashy-blue feathers and could fly further, higher, and faster than the usual magical post owls. Beatrix was the name she decided on and Bellatrix could not tell if she should have been either amused, honored, or offended by the gesture from the squib who she was slowly warming up to.

Lilac left with a rare species of magical cats that were the cousins of the purebred Kneazles. The Umbra cats also known as Shado's had the ability to not only turn into smoke but also transport themselves along with others. They were acknowledged to be fierce and protective over those they deemed theirs. "Feisty little blighters they are," Bellatrix grunted out managing to dodge a swipe of claws when she tried to pet the newly dubbed Alchemy or Chemie for short.

* * *

Lilac left with the promise to sit with Bellatrix on the train and Petunia pestered to write her when school began that both girls managed to enter the last shop of the day with Lily and their parent's. "Hello, we are here for our daughter's wands?" Lavender began uncertainly to what appeared to be an empty shop.

"Just a moment!" a voice barked followed by a bang before a shuffle of feet were heard and an odd old man with strange wide glass-bulb eyes the color of gold appeared before them. The man twitched here and there from his spot as he attempts to pat down his electrified gray-white hair. "This is what I get," he sighed out still patting at his head trying to knock out the smoking wisps of hair. "When I try to force an apple and dragon together." he straightened up and gave the Evans family a wide bright smile as his eyes keenly searched the twins for a moment before turning sharp with knowing. "My it's been awhile since I pared one of you lot's." he gleefully uttered underneath his breath as he snapped his fingers and a measuring tape so odd looking if it wasn't for the numbers etched on it that Lilac would have not a clue to what it's purpose was. "Now, whose first?"

"ME!" Lily screamed eagerly literally jumping from her spot in excitement. "Sir," she whispered trying to maintain politeness in her eagerness.

"You can call me Ollivander, dear." he began kindly before turning away allowing the tape to measure Lily from between her brows and straight down to her toes. "Now which arm is your main one of usage?"

"My left!" Lily chirped happily as she bounced on her toes.

"Left you say?" he hummed out thoughtfully before pulling three boxes off the shelf and turning back to the grinning auburn-haired child. "Try this one please." he insisted as he handed Lily a dark wooden wand. Lily stared at the wand with such confusion it oddly reminded Lilac of Daniel Radcliffe's portrayal of her child from the movies in one go. "Well give it a wave."

Lily waved the wand swiftly at the glass of water on the counter causing it to catch fire before shattering into thousands of tiny sharp shards."

"NOPE! DEFINITELY NOT!" he roared quickly snatching the wand back.

"I'm sorry!" Lily sniffled out.

"Sweet child, the wand chooses the witch or wizard," Ollivander spoke kindly to Lily as with a flick from the temperamental wand the glass was repaired as good as new. "I've had worse happen in my shop before you and I shall certainly after you. I remember this one child who turned my entire shop into a gingerbread house. It took twenty-four hours before the smell wore off and at the end of the day left me hungry for gingerbread cookies."

It took thirty minutes, twenty-four wands, a bald father, and a green-haired Ollivander before Lily found her wand. "I do so love tricky customers!" Ollivander sighed happily as the glow from Lily's wand disappeared into bubbles of rainbow colors. "Ten inches with willow wood and a Phoenix core. Swishy and good for charms." Ollivander turned and gave Lilac an even more beaming smile as his wide eyes glisten with a tad bit of madness. "I do hope you are even tricker than your sister!"

Lilac wasn't tricky much to Ollivander's disappointment and to her parents' great relief. It only took her eight tries and causing Petunia's outfit to turn into a ballgown of medieval times fore she felt a strange sensation of warmth flow through her body as puffs of silver and blue sparks came from the tip of her wand which was an odd reddish-pink color with elegant carvings of cherries blossoms on the sides. "Seven inches with cherry wood and a matching phoenix core of which I'm not surprised considering twins and their bonds. This wand is well suited for all range types of magic but needs strong-will to use it," he informed with pride while he wore a thoughtful look on his face.

"Can we go home now?" Petunia muttered annoyed so done with the day as she tried to tackle the knots out of her windblown hair.


	4. Chapter 3-Hogwarts

_(Clears throat) Welcome esteemed readers to yet another chapter of Lilacs in Gardens. It took weeks filled with tears, blood, and sweat to write this chapter and we both nearly died to-(Snorts and starts laughing)_

 _Just kidding, but I'm certain I almost died during the hell which was Black Friday at Best Buy! Holy fuck are customers scary!_

 **(Coughs to cover laugh) Meanwhile, I enjoyed a relaxing two-day vacation of no work and kiddo free. (Sighs happily.)**

 _(Rolls eyes) Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and just as a heads up, I'm planning on posting a Supernatural fanfic I've been working on. Not sure on what I'm going to be calling it, but it'll be posted on both and Archive of Our Own under the name Kitsunko._

 _As to what it's about, well that's for me to know and you guys to find out if you decide to read it!_

 **(Looks smug) Well, I know what it is about.**

 _(Snickers) Changed it last minute and trust me, you lot will like this a lot better than what I had planned originally. It's something that isn't common in fan fiction._

 **Enjoy! (Picks Crow up and flings her over her shoulder before walking off. )**

 _(Screams in surprise) PUT ME DOWN!_

* * *

 _ **"My darling girl, when are you going to realize that being normal is not necessarily a virtue? It rather denotes a lack of courage."-Practical Magic**_

Summer flew by like the wind allowing the changing leaves of early-fall to take its place. Lilac could feel the magic clinging to her skin as she walked the Hogwarts Express trying to find Lily and Severus. Echoes of children's laughter collaborating behind her she dipped through windows and windows until she finally came across the compartment room she was looking for. "Lily?" she beamed out happily slamming the door open causing everyone else inside to jump. "Severus?" She inquired in concern, noticing the distaste on both their faces. "Is everything alright?" She questioned as she plopped herself down in the empty space between the two of them.

"He said Slytherin was for slimy and evil people!" Lily snapped, her face full of annoyance instead of her normal cheerfulness as she pointed a finger at the boy with unruly hair. "Then they both insulted Severus!"

Lilac snapped her head towards the boy with messy black hair wearing circular glasses too big for his face and an olive complexion that glowed with the overhead light. Lilac noticed his wide hazel eyes hidden by the glass frames that gazed sternly at Severus. "It's true! He huffed arrogantly.

The other boy who was sitting next to the brash one sank down in his seat, "My entire family has been in Slytherin for centuries." he ended with a frown while his cheeks heated up in shame.

"Merlin! Here I thought you were an alright bloke!" The rude boy teased slightly. The other boy simply smirked while giving a careless shrug.

"It's rude to judge other houses based simply on rumors." Lilac interrupted them softly with annoyance as her head tried vainly to recognize the boys in front of her but only gaining grainy pictures instead.

"There's always truth that shadows the rumors!" The boy snapped, sinking further into the seat he shared with the eyeglass wearing boy as he scowled fiercely at Lilac.

She thought even at eleven the child was handsome enough to one day grow up and destroy nations with his beauty. The boy had such smooth ivory skin that ancient nobles would have been greedy enough to rip his flesh from his body to use as their own. He had baby fat for the moment but she knew once puberty hit (and God wasn't that going to a nightmare to deal with again.) It would melt away to reveal sharp cheekbones, a slender nose upturn with a slight perk and a chiseled chin. Ebony-blue hair hung loosely around his neck in thick curls while stormy-blue eyes stared at her intently with weariness. "How childish," She uttered blandly with a blank look that unnerved everyone in the compartment.

"Childish!" He hissed bolting up in his seat with righteous fiery. "Who the hell are you calling childish!" He seethed out eyes being to shine with rage and indignation.

"You." She quipped back quickly without batting an eye.

The boy's face slowly became redder as the boy next to him leaned away from his temper. "WHO HELL ARE YOU! SOMEONE LIKE SNIVELLUS?"

"I'm Lilac Evans," She drawled, unamused with his attempt at an insult. Lilac stood up and slowly leaned into the boys face with a vicious smile on hers before leaning back and hurtling a tiny fist into his face. "AND DON'T YOU CALL SEVERUS THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!" She turned, shooting a stern look at her sister and friend before lifting up her things and marched to the door with a purpose in her stride. "Come on guys, I promised my new friend Bella that I'd sit with her." With that, the vivacious ruby-haired girl marched out of the compartment and headed down the hall. Lily and Severus shot each other wary looks before fleeing after her, much to the confusion of the two boys who remained in the compartment, watching with wide eyes.

"I think I'm in love." Uttered the stormy-blue eyed boy as he clutched his redden left cheek.

* * *

Bella, she saw with a smirk gracing her lips, had decided to hide deep within the Hufflepuff Compartment area for some unknown reason. "Wotcher, Bella!" she greeted lazily as she deposited all her stuff to the floor and took a seat right on the older witch's lap.

"Lilac!" Lily uttered appalled as she took in the small scowls from the two other girl's in the room. "Get off her!" she hissed in embarrassment for both her and Severus who claimed seats close to the door and far from the others.

Bella gave out an amused chuckle as she ruffled Lilac's hair before pushing her off her lap, "Wotcher Rosie!" she greeted with a smirk hair bouncing wildly behind her. "Glad to see you didn't miss the train, Evans. So who are these brats?"

Lilac gave a manic grin knowing both Lily and Severus were pouting at being called a brat, "This is my lovely twin, Lily Evans." she introduced while Lily gave a shy wave with heated cheeks. It was much easier to tell the two twins apart now compared to when they were younger as Lavender was always delighted to dress her precious twin daughters in matching clothes much to their annoyance. Lily was now three inches taller than her and had started to lose her baby fat much to Lilac's displeasure since she had yet to lose hers. Lily's hair was straight as an arrow and silk to the touch while Lilac had curls after untamed curls of ruby-blonde hair. Lily decided to keep her hair (which had turned from a bright auburn into a darker chocolate-auburn) cut neatly to just the bottom of her elbows. The big difference between the two was while Lily had kept Castor's green eyes, Lilac's had evolved into a strange mix of both their parents leaving behind sea-blue eyes bright in their intensity when caught staring into them. Lily was wearing baggy trousers cut at the knee with a bright yellow and pink striped shirt that happened to match her pink running shoes. Lilac was dressed the opposite in a long-sleeved indigo-blue top that paired nicely with her ankle length ebony skirt which perfectly hid her brown slippers.

"Nice to meet you." Bella greeted with a tilt of her head as she silently assessed the girl attached to Lilac. Being a Black meant Bella was trained at an early age to tell the difference between other individuals and their potential or lack of it. While she knew Lily possessed wonderful potential and would be a great witch much like her sister she could taste the goodness that clung to her magic. It was of treacle tarts, good mornings, and the hugs she would give her sisters when their parents would get into one of their legendary fights.

If Lily was the sun and fierce comfort of home than Lilac was the defender who offered protection to those she loved at any cost. She was the calming storm before calamity struck, the crispy mint flavor tinge with bittersweetness, and the lull of the full moon on a peaceful night. "Are you pleased to be attending Hogwarts?" She inquired though already knowing the answer to the question as it was written on the young girl's face, a shoo-in for Gryffindor if her assessment was right.

"I am!" Lily chirped with excitement, quickly forgetting her embarrassment at her sister's earlier actions. "We've known forever we were witches thanks to Severus but to finally be here, it's not like a dream anymore."

"Severus Snape is my other friend," Lilac explained seeing Bella's concerned and slightly worried expression. She might have masked her face well but Lilac could see past it after growing up in the family from her previous life and it also helped she was a few years older than Bella mentally not that she or anyone else knew. "We grew up together and he told us about the magical world when he caught us doing magic."

"Hello." Severus politely responded with a dip of his head towards the senior student, as it would look bad if he managed to get off on the wrong foot. "Pleasure to meet you." he ended softly.

Lilac gave a beaming smile at her friend who changed so drastically due to her presence in his life. While he was still rather tall and lanky he still had more meat on his bones compared to their childhood years before Tobias left permanently. Severus still might have been a tad sore at her and Petunia for dragging him to Gardenia's but she knew in the future he would appreciate the fact his hair was no longer dead and greasy to the touch one of the few embarrassments he had to handle as a child in school. The fact Gardenia had fixed his yellow crooked teeth into an even white smile was a plus, because now Severus seemed to smile more like a kid his age should. "I hope you don't mind if I take that offer of yours."

"It would not have been an offer if I didn't give it." Bella bemused with a quirk of her lips. "Where are my manners, these two little witches are my sisters. Andromeda is starting her third year and Narcissa is a beginning first year like you three." She ended, pride thick in her voice.

"Hello," A girl who could easily pass as Bellatrix's twin with only a quick glance, greeted kindly. Curls of deep-chestnut brown hair brushed against her shoulders as brown eyes filled with warmth crinkled upwards in a grin of mischief. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise!" Lilac, who is normally one of calmness, chirped buzzing in her seat, unable to sit still. She blames the excitement of finally seeing a childhood dream and canon characters. "How about you?" She turned towards the small and dainty-looking girl with blonde hair and pretty icy-blue eyes. "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"

"It's expected of me to be accepted, so no." Was her stiff reply as she turned and looked out the window while subconsciously rubbing at her neck where Lilac could see some faded bruising covered by the lacy collar, causing her eyes to narrow into slits.

The rest of the train ride was filled with stiff silence.

* * *

The beauty of seeing Hogwarts for the first time was something Lilac could never describe in words in any lifetime she would happen to live. The castle was built on a cascading hill of lush green that seemed to rope and intertwine around the castle itself. Its obsidian color gleamed with warmth and welcome underneath the moonlight and Lilac can feel as if she is front of one of Tolkien's castle creations. The boat rocks and she grips tightly to Severus' hand while her sister claws at her arm to hold steady herself.

"Beautiful," She whispers in awe breathless by the beauty and now she can understand why Harry Potter and Tom Riddle both had called this place their home.

"Come now, Nipper's." Grouched Silvanus Kettleburn with a limp as he made his way out of his own boat. "We have a schedule to keep and the weather only gets colder at night here in the Highlands." Following after Silvanus, whom Lilac mused had indeed barely any limbs at all, they came to large oak doors. Silvanus without a second thought as if he had done this for years(which in hindsight he had) knocked with three sharp taps on the door causing it to open. "Quickly inside before you catch your death." He brisked out as he allowed his wand to send them all brief heating-charms. "A professor will be here shortly for you," He announced with a tired sigh before limping through another if smaller black door off to the side.

"Severus, do you know how we will be sorted?" Lily whispered to their raven-haired friend with an anxious expression on her face.

Severus shook his head, "Mother never said." He denied as he tried to shake his own nervous expression from his face. "Perhaps it will be a simple riddle?" He guesses softly looking around the room with a glint of unease in his onyx-brown eyes.

"Well, at least they won't ask us to fight something like a troll." Teased Lilac impishly.

"Not funny, Rosie." Lily pouted out to her sister.

"Hello, students." A firm voice greeted into the atmosphere immediately causing the students to fall quiet. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall." She began softly, her stern yellow-green eyes, which reminded Lilac of a cat, surveyed each of the potential witches and wizards. "Soon we will walk through these doors and you will be sorted into a house. The Hogwarts houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each house holds wonderful witches and wizards who go on to change the world. While here at Hogwarts your house will be your home, classmates your family. If you break the rules you'll lose points and if you do well you shall gain points. At the end of the year, the Hogwarts house with the most points wins the House Cup. Do we all understand each other?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Chimed all, including Lilac with chirpiness as she bounced on her toes in excitement.

Minerva gave a small smile before she turned to the doors that slowly opened into the Great Hall, "If you will follow me, your sorting will now begin." Following in two lines Lilac eyes opened in wide-eyed awe as she took in the Great Hall. She noticed it truly was lit by thousands of candles making her wonder what magic kept them from melting wax as they floated in midair over the four long tables where the other students sat staring intently at her and the newcomers. At the top of the hall, she saw the long table where the teachers sat, but Lilac refused to look in fear of clashing eyes with Albus Dumbledore, allowing her secrets to unfold from her brain. The velvety black ceiling was dotted in stars and galaxies making it hard for her to believe there was a ceiling instead of it opening into heaven if one such thing existed.

She noticed right away on a wooden stool an old battered frayed hat.

 _"Long ago before you were born,_

 _Four people came to teach and rule._

 _And upon this whimsical land,_

 _Stands their magical school._

 _Slytherin is known for his silver tongue,_

 _Who taught those of cleverness not to be unsung._

 _To have ambition without greed,_

 _And self-preservation for family foremost indeed._

 _And with Slytherin came his best friend hand in hand,_

 _Gryffindor with his chivalry and bravery so grande._

 _He taught with the nerve to overcome their obstacles,_

 _And that with their courage anything was possible._

 _But without wit and wisdom, they could not preach,_

 _This is why creativity and acceptance did Ravenclaw teach._

 _That without using their minds to learn to help others,_

 _That they quietly wilt their sisters and brothers._

 _Though at the end of the day when things tend to get rough,_

 _Hufflepuff with dedication and patience will say "Enough is enough."_

 _That being fair and kind will help friendships mend,_

 _And once loyalty gain, forever a friend._

 _The years passed and so forth the four friends grew old,_

 _That Gryffindor tore me off his head and said. "Look behold."_

 _With a magical brew did I become something new,_

 _And that's when they gave me this job to do._

 _Year after year,_

 _Song after song,_

 _Yellow and black,_

 _Silver and bronze,_

 _Followed by silver and green,_

 _Don't worry students I solemnly swear I'm not mean._

 _So you see I was created by the brilliant founders four,_

 _But don't worry I don't consider it such a chore._

 _So come and sit upon this wooden stool,_

 _And I'll do my job as the best proper sorting tool!"_

"Did that hat just sing?" Lily whispered in disbelief as the loud roaring of clapping vibrated around them.

"Yes, I believe so Lily." Severus deadpanned with such a dry-look on his eleven-year-old face it caused Lilac to giggle.

"Now when I call your name please come forth and take a seat so the hat may sort you," Minerva ordered sternly before unrolling a long piece of parchment. "Hamish Abbott."

Lilac noted a nervous dirty-blonde hair boy with grass-brown eyes toddled to the stool and she wonders if he's Neville's future father-in-law. **"HUFFLEPUFF!"** The hat bellowed it's voice a deep and masculine one with a hint of smoke. Hamish ran to the table that gave a mighty cry of happiness and Lilac noted it seemed like a welcoming table for all.

"Fergus Anglin." A willowy boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes walked forward and jumped happily onto the stool without reservations.

 **"GRYFFINDOR!"** A thunderous roar sounded from the table in front of the Hufflepuff one as energetic energy seemed to be both boisterous and contagious.

"Meredith Anglin." Lilac could tell they had to have been twins as the willowy girl who sported a long ponytail of chestnut hair walked calmly to the chair only for her opal-yellow eyes to be covered by the hat's brim.

 **"RAVENCLAW!"** Cheers could be heard from the Ravenclaw table which was already covered in a variety of books in all shapes and colors.

"Sora Aoki." Lilac's ears perked up when she heard the Japanese name, and when she peered around her sister's shoulder on the tips of her toes, she found an already handsome eleven-year-old in the making. The boy had sharp teal eyes hidden behind thin silver-squared eyeglass frames and elbow-length raven hair tied back into a braid with jade beads.

 **"SLYTHERIN!"** A soft clapping, followed by a few cheers came from the Slytherin table.

"Ethel Avery." A shy if bashful girl with pigtails of chocolate curls and large blue doe-eyes needed an encouraging nod from Lilac would guess her older brother from the Slytherin table before she allowed herself to sit on the stool.

 **"BETTER BE HUFFLEPUFF!"** Lilac noticed with interest how the boys eyes dimmed slightly with acceptance while she noticed him vainly trying to ignore the glares of his fellow students aimed at him.

"Narcissa Black." Narcissa calmly, in a doll-like fashion, took a dainty seat upon the wooden stool.

 **"SLYTHERIN!"** Was the house bellowed out two minutes later and Lilac saw the relief uncoil from not only her shoulders but of her sisters as well.

"Sirius Black!" Lilac looked on in curiosity as a cocky Sirius, though with a look of nervousness, climbed atop the stool. The hat lowered upon his head and only a minute later, the young boy is the center of one of the most surprising sortings of the last few centuries to take place as the hat bellows out a house that no one, other than Lilac, expected.

 **"GRYFFINDOR!"** It was silence beside the muffled whispers as Sirius, with a slight slouch, took a seat at the golden table, mindful of glares he was receiving from the Slytherin one.

"Finley Boot!" A sandy-hair boy nervously walked to the seat with a pale face as his beady-brown eyes darted around.

 **"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Roslyn Bones." A petite girl with copper hair and olive colored eyes darted to the wooden stool.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Marion Brocklehurst." A short stocky boy pushed through the crowd before slamming the hat eagerly on his head. Lilac began to slowly zone out as she decided to take a peek up at the teacher's table. She noticed a beautiful if stern African woman with a prominent sharp nose. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun and her olive colored robes were ironed to perfection. Lilac thought her hat was perhaps the prettiest thing she wore as it looked like a moving galaxy.

"Lily Evans!" hearing her sisters name brought her out of her musings and spying as she gave an encouraging nudge to her sister. Lily in all her happy glory skipped to the stool much like a fairy and allowed the hat to cover her head as her emerald eyes clashed with her Lilac's sea-green ones. 'You got this.' Lilac mouthed with a thumbs up.

 **"GRYFFINDOR!"** Lily with a smile trotted over to the golden table and took a seat leaving enough room if her sister or Severus happened to join her.

"Lilac Evans." Lilac felt her stomach become heavy as if full of iron or rocks as she stumbled to the stool. Peering over the stool and towards the hall below, she only managed to catch Severus's small smile mere moments before the hat was lowered onto her head and the brim of the hat turned her vision to black.


	5. Chapter 5 Year 1-Favorites

'Le vrai guerrier n'est pas á l'abri de la peur. Elle se bat malgré cela.'

"The true warrior isn't immune to fear. She fights in spite of it."-Unknown

* * *

 **Dearest Nia,**

Hogwarts is as magical as Severus described and more. School is lovely and did you know they have moving portraits and pictures? Rather odd, but Severus says they have an echo of the people's soul in the painting so in a way it's like they've never truly died. I think I'm going to get a commission done for our parents they'll like that I think, Petunia. Compared to our longevity and father's line of work, we will only have them both for so long.

Our school is located deep in the highlands and so it's often colder than most on a given day. I cannot give you an exact location because apparently it was rendered unplottable by magic. The school has a motto 'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon' only it's written in Latin. A rather odd motto but apparently it is after the fact that centuries ago one of the founders familiars was a dragon that slept underneath one of the long bridges.

The school was founded in the earliest 10th century late 9th due to the witch burnings and then the statue of secrecy that followed a close hundred or so years later. The founders were four of the most magical witches and wizards during that time period and their school houses are founded after them.

We're sorted into houses by a magical talking hat. No, Nia, I'm not pulling your leg I swear, it's an actual talking hat. He's rather nice if a mischievous piece of leather I ever saw. The houses are named Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Odd names I know, however, magical's tend to have weird names.

Hufflepuff is a lovely house and everyone I've met so far from there are nice. My friend Hamish from there is sweet and kind. You know I've always had a terrible sense of direction, so he usually shows me the way around the school. I'm seriously considering making a magical map, Nia. The other houses for some reasons believe Hufflepuff is the leftover house, unfair to the people of the house. Hufflepuffs are known for their dedication, kindness, fairness, patience, tolerance, modesty, and loyalty. These are pleasant traits to have and I think we all should strive to be like Hufflepuffs.

Ravenclaw is hailed as the smart house according to my friend Finley Boot, though I will hardly take his word for it. I read up more on the house from the book History of Hogwarts and Ravenclaw during her time encouraged the traits of intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality, and acceptance. The Ollivander family who are known wandmakers come from this house, though sometimes you can find a stray or two from Slytherin.

Speaking of Slytherin, Severus was sorted into this house though I'm not that surprised by it. This house is known to take the Grey or darker inclined students. Slytherin was said to despise muggles and muggle-born filth and that he fled from the school after a disagreement with the other founders. I don't think we will ever know the truth unless we find their portraits and ask them ourselves. 'History is written by the victors' has never been more so true than now. Slytherin was known to value students that held the traits of resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, determination, leadership, self-preservation, fraternity, and cleverness. I think my closest Slytherin friend beside Severus is Sora.

Lily, as you know, was sorted into-(the pen is pulled leaving ink spots)

Tuney I was sorted into the best house no matter what Lilac says about it! Lions are mighty and ferocious. (the pen gets yanked back leaving a violent streak.)

As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, Lily was sorted into the Gryffindor house which I think suits her fiery hair and all. This is considered the "best" house of all but I call foul on it because several Gryffindors are showoffs, always trying to claim the limelight. While they are more accepting of muggle-borns they also tend to be blunt and oblivious to people's feelings and situations around them. Gryffindor values the traits of bravery, nerve, athletic, courage, chivalry, and daring.

I was considered a hatstall because the poor dear could not figure out where to send me. Apparently, he said I was one of the rare few who could fit and settle into any house. I guess mom's joke about me being well-rounded came true finally. In the end, he allowed me to choose my house and how could I dare part from my twin? Lily and I are together and sometimes we scoot our beds together and stay up late to chat past midnight.

I hope you are well, Nia

With all my love,

 **Lilac R. Evans**

"I think we have a promising batch of students this year, Albus." chirped Slughorn as he popped a sugar-coated pineapple greedily into his mouth. "September went by so fast and it's hard to believe early Samhain is almost upon us."

"Oh?" Albus hummed up softly bright blue eyes twinkling with merriment as he looked down from his throne-like chair. "Who are your favorite students then?" he teased gently.

"For me, it's little Alice Fawley, Lilac Evans, and Ethel Avery." gushed the young and flushing Pomona Sprout who was in her tenth year as a Hogwarts teacher alongside her best friend Minerva.

"Two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff if I recall, yes?" mused Albus.

"Yes, Ethel will do my house-proud and plants practically sing around Alice and Lily. Those three girls are the only ones whose Lion Dandelions are growing perfectly.

"How is Ethel handling her house placement?" Slughorn asked with some concern. "Some of Avery's classmates were not too fond of her being a Hufflepuff and I worry they'll try something."

"Ethel is settling in as much as any first-year world," Pomona informed kindly. "Doric dotes on his little sister, so we won't have to worry about sibling rivalry."

"Doric Avery is one of my few rare and truly honorable Slytherins," Slughorn informed Albus softly. "He helps protect the other students and I believe he'll make a good perfect when the time comes."

"Take it he's one of your favorites, Old Sluggy." mused Albus of one of his true if rare friends.

"Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and Lilac Evans show much promise too." Slughorn cheered as he took a huge gulp of his pumpkin juice. "Severus has a keen eye and talent for potions much like his mother. If he keeps showing the promise his mother Eileen did, I'll snatch him up for an apprenticeship. Both Lily and Lilac are charming, witty, and vivacious girls themselves."

"James Potter and his little band of merry wizards are going to drive me gray by the time they graduate." scowled Minerva even though her cat-like eyes had a twinkle of fondness to them. "Especially those two cheeky brats James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Speaking of our students," mused Albus as he watched a young Lilac with a round face full of aggravation pull Lily into the hall trying to ignore the longing looks one heir to the Blacks was sending her.

"Come on Rosie Posie, go out with me?" Sirius cockily spoke as he tossed his long curled locks behind his shoulder.

Lilac turned with a fierce glare on her face long hair whipping behind her and into her sister's face. "LEAVE ME ALONE, BLACK!" she roared with a surprisingly good set of lungs. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO THINK OF SUCH RUBBISH!" she spat before marching over and seeking asylum from the Ravenclaw upper years.

James gave a careless shrug before taking a seat at the table and reaching for an apple. "Better luck next time mate."

"One box of lemon drops they get together." bet Albus with a happy chuckle.

"Albus?" mused Minerva.

* * *

Lilac enjoyed her free periods on the weekends the most since it allowed her to take walks by herself through the castle and allowed her to reflect. "Momma!"

"Wow even these filthy beasts breed even uglier ones." sneered a voice causing Lilac to pause in her walk when she heard the sneering sentence followed by a whimper.

"Momma!"

"Shut the thing up, Crouch." sneered a high pitch voice with a tinge of a screech to it. "I want to see if this spell from my father's library actually turns the blood into mud."

Hearing enough of the conversation Lilac quickly removed her wand from behind her ear and bolted around the corner to find two upper year Slytherins and one Ravenclaw. Held in a tight grip appeared to be a baby house elf who was crying for their mother. They had light baby pink skin and eyes to match. "Let the house elf go!" Lilac scowled as she pointed her wand at the older wizards and one witch.

"Oh, and who is this?" sneered the older short and stocky witch in Slytherin robes whose eyes flickered in jealousy when she realized how pretty the younger girl was even if she was short and chubby at the moment.

"One of the new mudbloods." the Ravenclaw junior informed coldly with a frown on his face while he stared with unconcerned apathy. "The younger Ravens are frustrated because she ranks number one in all the classes I believe."

"Stupid uppity mudbloods!" spat one of the ugliest boys Lilac had the graces to meet. "Use the spell on her Alecto." he gleefully spoke.

"Wonderful idea Amycus, brother."

Before Alecto could let lose the curse Lilac had shot out her spells in rapid succession causing heavy and thick metal chains to wrap around the three of them. "YA LITTLE BITCH! Roared Amycus as he struggled to get loose from the chains only to cause wounds to appear.

"Do stop squirming before you injure yourself any further." sneered the Ravenclaw.

"Shut it, Bartemius." screeched Alecto as she tried to flee from her chains and got several deep scratches on her throat. "I demand you let us go, Mudblood!" she snapped in frustration.

"Oh?" Lilac coldly muttered as she rose an elegant eyebrow. "And why should I?"

"Because I'm your superior!" She spat blood and spit frothing from her mouth.

Lilac allowed her green eyes to roam over her body trapped in metal chains before she allowed an amused smirk to grace her lips. "Clearly you are." she dryly mumbled.

Bartemius rolled his eyes at the two idiots that had someone how dragged him into this mess. "I'm impressed a first-year student let alone a mud- muggle-born knows such a gray spell." complimented Barty as his hungry Grey eyes took in the clearly powerful witch. "Though I don't recall knowing this spell."

"I created it." Lilac drawled proudly before walking to the shaken baby elf and scooped them into her arms. "The spell should wear off in a couple of hours, maybe," she informed coolly walking off in the direction of the kitchens.

Barty's eyes watched as the figure of the girl child turned the corner out of his sight leaving him to marvel in the taste of her magic and power.

In one world Bartemius Crouch became a Death Eater and faithfully served his master, but in another where Lilac Evans birth had intervened and caused chaos, he had not become one.

"Are you okay, lapochka? (sweetie pie)" Lilac kindly inquired of the baby elf as she carried her or him to the kitchen's portrait of the fruit bowl.

"Mama?" the baby sniffled out as it pulled on its floppy ear and stared with earnest at Lilac.

"I'll get you to your mama," Lilac answered softly as she tickled the pear ignoring the sudden warmth that encased her body. Stepping into the kitchen Lilac came into the fold of various spices and pots banging joyously together underneath the happy chatter of the house elves. "Excuse me, I'm looking for this one's mama?" she inquired loudly causing a sudden halt in the merrymaking as over a hundred pair of eyes stared with awe at her.

"Iz be Petal's mama, Leaf." an older looking version of the baby elf stepped forward nervously as she wrung the front of her blue apron tightly in her hands. "Petal accidentally snuck out her rooms when she was supposed to nap with other baby elves." Leaf spoke as she stared with wide eyes as her baby was cradled gently in a witches arm like an equal.

"Mama!" Petal boasted happily as it wiggled in Lilac's arms and raised their arms to Leaf.

"See I told you I would find your mama." Lilac chirped as she placed Petal on the floor watching happily as they toddled over to Leaf and snuggle right into her arm. "I saved Petal from a group of older students who were trying to cause her harm," she informed as she accepted a plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and a pot of tea. "They won't be bothering her any longer."

"Leafy be thanking the young mistress." Leaf spoke with gratefulness thick in her high-pitched voice. "Mosty wizards be ignoring Leafy's baby."

Lilac felt herself blush as she took in the adoring looks she was given. "It was nothing," she denied softly. "I did what any person should do. Leaf you don't need to call me mistress I'm not your master."

Leaf started to pull on her ears nervously, "Mistress when you saved Petal honestly it caused her to make a natural elf bond to you and the rest of us of her elf line. You are our Mistress now." Leaf informed happily with pride as she cuddled her daughter.

"I want now?" Lilac sputtered out.

* * *

October brought a cold gust of winds and frost to the magical school. The days were bright and warmth while night settled into a bitterly cold place. Lilac awoke to no warmth where her sister would sleep and her eyes grew wide with concern. The floor was cold to the touch of her feet even when she wore thick woolen socks as she cautiously walked down the steps and made her way into the den where her twin sister was sitting on the couch staring at the fire with tears in her eyes. "Lily?" she whispered in concern as she quickly walked over and plopped herself on the couch. "Are you okay?" she inquired as she touched Lily's hand and flinched back due to how cold it was. "Merlin, Lily you're freezing!" she yelped quickly taking her blue wool blanket and covering the both of them. "Lily, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong." Lilac hummed kindly as she began to pet Lily's hair.

"I miss home, Lilac," Lily whispered with a sniffle. "I miss Tuney and our parents. I miss Severus being able to come over and play without consequences, I miss mama's cooking, pa's stories, and bedtime singing the most." Lily sobbed as she clutched Lilac tighter and leaned even firmer into her embrace. "I'm trying so hard to prove that I belong here and it's hard."

"Silly, you do not need to prove yourself to anyone," Lilac informed as she brushed a hand through Lily's hair. "Ignore what those stuffy inbred imbeciles say to you, Lily. They're just jealous that you are smart and powerful while their weak and cannot understand certain human functions. As for the bedtime singing, I'm willing to do it, just ask." Lilac kindly informed before she placed the sonorous charm on her throat in hopes she could ease the other homesick children.

 **'Come little children I'll take thee away.'**

A soft voice singed faintly making all those still awake to pause in what they were doing to listen.

 **'Into a land of enchantment.'**

Slughorn paused for a moment and reflected back to his youth when he felt as if the world was his for the taking.

 **'Come little children, the time's come to play.'**

 **'Here in my garden of shadows.'**

Minerva remembers the smiling face of her husband when he found out she was pregnant, then he was gone and her daughter somewhere hiding not knowing the truth of who she was.

 **'Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way.'**

Pomona snuggled three Hufflepuffs into her bosom as they cried for home.

 **'Through all the pain and shadows.'**

James Potter remembers the sickly body of his baby sister who breathed her last at two with him cuddling her in his arms. He loves his sister and the pain of her death still bothers him years later.

 **'Weep not poor children, for life is this way.'**

The Ravenclaws bury their head in books to hold back the pain of what reality was to them.

 **'Murdering beauty and passions.'**

Bellatrix and Andromeda carefully in the privacy of their room bandaged and fed healing potions to their younger sister.

'Hush now dear children, it must be this way.'

'To weary of life and deceptions.'

Severus cautiously watches the other boys in the room as they all clamor for the bathroom. He wants to befriend them, but he's nothing but a filthy half-breed.

 **'Rest now my children, For soon we'll away.'**

 **'Into the calm and quiet.'**

Far away from the safety of the castle and in a small village, an unknown muggle family with a magical child is viciously attacked and murdered by death eaters.

 **'Come little children, I'll take thee away.'**

 **'Into a land of enchantment.'**

Albus hides up in his office gripping tightly a picture of Grindelwald and wonders where everything had gone wrong.

 **'Come little children, the time's come to play.'**

 **'Here in my garden of shadows.'**


	6. Chapter 6-Killing Weeds

_(taps microphone) This thing on?_

 _First things first, I'd personally like to say that I'm surprised we've almost made it through an entire Presidential term with Trump as our President. Second, this chapter's gonna be a funny one._

 _Ooh, and third, who here is both curious and terrified to see how the last Star Wars movie is gonna go? (Raises hand)_

 **( keeps earplugs in her ears to continue to deny Trump's the president.) I guess it's funny, I don't know. Star Wars is meh to me.**

 **Guess who survived from nearly being hospitalized?! ( raises hands) ME!**

 _We can all admit the first three, meaning four, five, and six, were the best out of all of them, though the Clone Wars TV show was the fucking best!_

 **(Coughs) We both hope you guys enjoy the story. Feedback will be lovely and any suggestions or ideas would be nice.**

 _And congratulations on managing to escape the grasp of the Hospital! Those bastards are evil!_

 _Feedback is always lovely and helps us understand what you like and what you don't, which in the long run helps us to become better writers._

 **(Grimaces) afters several months, here you go, Enjoy!**

 _(Sweeps into a low bow) That's all, for now, folks and remember, don't be a fucking dumbass during this year's elections! Nobody wants a rerun of 2016 people! That shit was painful!_

 **(Adjusts earplugs)**

* * *

 _"Le temps est un grand maître, dit-on, le malheur est qu'il tue ses élèves"_

 **(Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately, it kills all its pupils.) -Hector Berlioz**

* * *

Argus Filch had no idea what to make of Lilac Evans and her strange kindness so opposite of the cruelty he was used to receiving. She would smile at him when others would sneer and curse him for being born without magic and shaming his family in the process. The ruby-haired child had manhandled him from his broken room, "Such a shabby place is no fit for our caretaker," she huffed indignantly before taking him to a much larger room where she proceeded to transfigure it into a room fit for a king with new walls, floor, and bed. "Mr. Filch look what I brought you!" Lilac chirped as she stepped into the cramped office with a wrinkle on her nose as she took in the cluttered mess. "What on Merlin happened here?"

"Peeves is what happened." Argus tiredly signed as he walked out from behind the metal filing cabinet. "Just when I managed to clean up Apollyon Pringle's mess."

"Who is Apollyon Pringle?" Lilac huffed as she sat down in one of the dusty old chairs idly scratching behind the ash-brown kneazel's ear.

"The old caretaker before me," Argus responded as he scratched beneath his growing stubble. "Wretched and bitter man, that one."

"I'm sorry your hard work was destroyed, Mr. Finch." Lilac apologized with sincerity shining in her sea-glass eyes. "I could see if Tree or Leaf could help you later on this evening." She kindly offered.

Argus's eyes lit up with appreciation. "That would be a wonderful thing if they could. However, don't trouble them on my behalf if they are busy doing other chores." He affirmed. "Now who are you, vivacious little one?" He cooed as he scratched the young kitten underneath her chin.

"This little kitty is a runt from the half kneazle that hid underneath Hagrid's hut. I thought you would like a companion?" She smiled sweetly. "A familiar to call your own."

Argus paused for a second as he allowed her words to sink in, "For me?" He whispered swallowing the cry in his throat as the kitten was plop right on his lap. "I reckon this is the first gift I've received." he croaked as he gently rubbed the ears of his pet who began to purr in earnest. "I think I'll call you Mrs. Thistle; after a dear friend." he smiled as he gave Lilac a warm smile.

"I know you'll take good care of her," Lilac mumbled as she looked around the office. "Perhaps I can help clean up some before my next class."

Argus looked at Lilac with amusement, "Not trying to avoid Black and Potter are you?"

Lilac felt her face heat up in both embarrassment and anger at the mention of both boys. The books mentioned that they caused mischief-making she had to hope it wasn't as bad as J.K Rowling made them be. Of course, Lilac was disappointed and now she had one half of the hoodlum quartet chasing after her skirts. "MR. FILCH!"

* * *

"Sirius mate, I think you should give up on Evans," James muttered to his friend. "There are other fish in the sea as my dad says." He finished with a self-important nod.

Sirius scowled as he stumbled over the tricky step. "You don't understand because you're not a Black, James," grumbled Sirius with a huff.

James gave Sirius a look of deep offense. "MY MOTHER IS YOUR GREAT-AUNT!"

"You did not grow out of the Black cradle though did you?" Sirius uttered as they hopped off the last step and made a left down the main corridor. "Black's are known to be rather frightfully possessive and protective of what we considered ours."

"She punched you in the face!" protested James as he ruffled his hair in bafflement.

Sirius merely waved his hand with dismissiveness, "Nothing worse that my mother didn't do to my father."

"I'm too nervous to ask what your mother did." Remus dryly interrupts from the back as he held both his and Peter's book bags.

"She broke my father's nose when she slammed the door in his face."

"Sirius," James began solemnly. "I think your family likes pain entirely too much."

"There's a word for that, James." Remus teased lightly.

Sirius gave a huff and was about to retort before a blissful look overcame his face."Speak of the Grim," He hummed happily. "OI! Evans wait up! "Sirius roared out to the girl ahead whose face seemed to have sour at who was greeting her.

James groaned as he slapped his face in slight annoyance. "Siriusly?"

Remix gave James a light pat on his shoulder before moving past him dropping Peter's bag at his feet. "I think I'll try and save the poor girl before she goes hiding off again somewhere." He uttered as dry as an eleven-year-old secret werewolf could.

"Go out with me Evans?" Sirius coyly suggested as he tossed his hair off his shoulders and out his smoothly sculpted face.

"I would not touch you with a ten-foot pole, Black!" Lilac spat, green eyes alight with fire and her face twisted into a sneer. "Now leave me alone." she huffed out with annoyance.

James saw the small flash of hurt cross Sirius's face before he hid it with an even cockier expression. "Then you would touch me with a five-foot pole?"

"BLACK!" Lilac spluttered as her sister covered her mouth to prevent a laugh to slip through.

"Good to know!" he chirped before turning and rushing off to the Grand Hall.

"That arrogant brat," Lilac muttered tiredly. "I wish Bellatrix would get him to leave me alone."

"Yes, she, however, finds it amusing, sister." Lily grinned as she hooked her arm through hers. "As do I and about half the school."

"I'm sorry about him, Evans." Remus apologized on behalf of his friend. "Sirius can be overly exuberant sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she dryly muttered.

* * *

 _Dear Lilac,_

 _It was both odd and bitterly sweet when I walked into secondary without you both there. Every one of your classmates asked after you of course especially your old bully Diana Sawyer the wretched slag. I wish I had snapped a picture of her face when I told her you both got into a top prestigious school. Never did I see someone quickly sour like she did and boy was I tickled pink by it._

 _There's a new student who started this year, a transfer student from Smelting's, and he's dreadful. His name is Vernon Dursley, he follows after me like some lost puppy, Lilac. It's completely mortifying and maddening. You remember sweet little Marigold Darcy I used to help babysit on the weekends; with mother? The utter brute stole her lunch money and brought it to me with a large grin on his face as if I would be proud of him for doing so. I swear if this harassment continues I'm making mum and papa call the Bobby._

 _With love always,_

 _Petunia Ivy Evans_

Petunia tied the scroll neatly before folding and placing it into the envelope. "Could you please take this to Lilac, Bella?" the strawberry-blonde asked politely of her owl. The thunderowl hopped down and gave a hoot as it stuck out its leg out.

"Sending a little to our little flowers, Petal?" hummed Castor as he walked into the kitchen with his usual military stride in place.

"Yes, father." Petunia sweetly spoke as she held out her father's newspaper and took up her own from the Daily Prophet. "Will mother be down shortly?"

At the question Castor could not help the smirk that crawled across his face, "She'll be down in a bit." he answered satisfaction clear.

"Gross, papa," Petunia muttered as her nose wrinkled up with displeasure and Castor's booming laugh echoing around the bright yellow and brandy colored kitchen.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place was a building that Orion Arcturus Black had despised since the deep depths of his childhood and if the naming of the building fits with the aspects of all it was then so be it. Grimmauld was a place where most of his bitter and excruciating memories were. The abusive inflicted on him by his father Arcturus and the lonely weeping his mother Melania gave at night when she thought they would not hear a sound pass her silent wards. It was a blessing when his cunning but sweet sister married into the Prewett family. "Kreacher, tea," he ordered softly to one of his few childhood elves.

"Yes, Master Black." the older elf croaked before snapping his fingers and popping away.

Orion sighed heavily and rubbed his creased forehead trying to erase the migraine slowly emerging from all the paperwork he had been doing the last several weeks. Simply paperwork which would have been easy to do if Walburga's screeches of their eldest sons failures would end or the emergency Wizengamot meeting about this deadly and new Dark Lord on the rise.

"Tea for Master." the elf greeted as he softly placed the hot tea on the corner of Orion's desk and out of the way of his papers in case a spill would happen. "Anything else Master need of Kreacher before he goes back to watching over little lord Regulus?"

Orion looks up from the letter he just happened to receive, "Where is Walburga?" Orion tiredly asked of his wayward wife.

"Mistress Black is out for one of her social tea calls at Malfoy Manor." Kreacher informed as he fumbled with his dirty uniform Walburga refused to mend.

"Ensure Regulus doesn't wake from his nap, the boy has been coming down slowly with the Kneazles cough," Orion ordered.

"Yes, Master Orion" bowed Kreature so deeply that the tip of his bulbous nose touched the floor.

Orion felt his eye twitch in irritation has he noticed the loopy if barely elegant scrawl on the tip of the envelope spelling out his name. The wards had told him it wasn't malicious, yet he could not help but be suspicious considering the only owl from Hogwarts he was waiting for was from his heir. The patriarch's heightened senses due to his Animagus form smelled the hint of Lilacs, honey, and cooling wintermint.

 _Regards,_

 _ **Orion Black, Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,**_

 _My name is Lilac Evans, I attend Hogwarts with your heir Sirius and a few other notable house members of yours. I do not know how one kindly or respectfully informs a leader of matters which involve their family, so I shall be blunt about things. (Orion raises an eyebrow at this) My sweet though cunning friend Narcissa Black your niece I believe, has had a habit of showing up with bruises every time her parents come for family visitation offered on the weekends. She's jumpy at shadows and flinches when someone either gets too close or tries to give out comfort to her. In the muggle world, these are signs of someone being abused. (Orion narrowed his eyes at that admission. His brother-in-law would not dare.) I currently can only make a minor relief paste and I highly doubt it is making even the slightest bit of difference._

 _I'm currently serving a month of detention from hexing one Rabastian and Rodolphus Lestrange on behalf of your other niece and branch heir, Bellatrix Black. Hogwarts can be confusing and one evening I happened upon an abandoned room where the Lestrange brothers were trying to force themselves upon Bellatrix and going so far as to make her forcefully sign a marriage contract._

 _I don't know how you do things in your family or if you even care, but I do care. I would happily kill if it meant my friends would live happily and I have no qualms admitting to that. My sisters often tell me I'm overprotective to the point I'm willing to forgo my morals._

 _Point is Lord Black, do something about this or I will regardless if I have the power or not._

 _In Greetings,_

 _ **Lilac R. Evans**_

 _ **Gryffindor first year of house Evans**_


End file.
